Vocal Android: Contradiction
by Mr. 99
Summary: Checked, healed, verified, Codename Vocaloid 01 is now scheduled for transfer back to Headquarters in Japan. Miku eventually meets an old friend when her plane reached China for restock and repairs...
1. Writer's notes

The story begins… gosh, I don't know whether I'm ready for this.

If you have any suggestions or tips for improvement, or any comments about this fic, please feel free to post a review; your feedback is kindly appreciated!

And lastly, I do not owned Vocaloids or anything that appears in this fiction. Crypton does, and I guess it stays that way for a long long time…

Project 2, Vocal Android: Contradiction. Begin!


	2. File 1

NOTE: Slight edit on July 9th 2010 (GMT+8 3:44). Another credit goes to kagamine miku, thanks!

And, sorry for being a clumsy writer... (Hits my own head) 

* * *

Vocal Android - Chapter 1: Contradictions

File #1 Marked… girl?

(2013, November

(Correlation)

'Where the heck did she go this time…?' As if stationing yourself under the scorching sun, wearing heavy sun-proof protection gear (which makes it hotter) was bad enough for a normal person to handle, he had to stay right here, lying on the grill-like pavement, spying on an office building through his rifle.

Their intelligence agency has it that her target has been safely transported into this building a few weeks ago, however they will need to acquire visual confirmation in order to make sure that the contract is effectively available.

'Well… that blue-headed baka is there…' He moved his scope to the 18th floor, and noticed Kaito enjoying an expensive looking sundae in a café. 'She must be nearby somewhere…'

'_*Ksh* what's wrong Eagle? Can't find your contract target?*Ksh*_

'Shut up.' He had to pat his cheek in order to use his headphones to respond. 'Why don't you get your a** down here and barbeque it in the meantime?'

'_*Ksh* Oh, someone's cranky! (Laughter) *Ksh*'_

'(Censored).' No longer wanting to receive anymore distracting remarks from HQ, he decided to permanently go offline and resumed his mission. At last, after searching the floor above the café, he found his target talking to Luka.

Immediately he switched to his digital camera and swiftly took a picture with good precision. 'Alright, I'll have your head a day after this or two… and then, I'll be f***ing rich before I know it!'

Contract Target: Specimen CV-01 a.k.a. Hatsune Miku

Target type: Unknown

Age: 17 (Estimated)

Current Location: Crypton Inc. Branch 12, China

Status: Awaiting transport towards HQ building located in Japan.

Visual Confirmation - Confirmed (Attachment files)

WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE

REWARD: $100,000,000

Mission Accepted.

Current responding clients: 59

All contract members are to report in at 0600 using the contact number sent to your e-mail address. Have a nice day, and good luck.


	3. File 2

Extra note: Chinese letters Alert! (Well, since we're in Beijing and all that…)

File #2 Refuge

Kaito POV

This is bad… I didn't expect our corporation's confidential info to leak out this quickly. Apparently they've sent inside men into our HQ and rumor has it that someone is already onto Miku as we speak; I even received a threat letter saying that they will be killing her a few days later.

I haven't informed Miku of this, and I think it won't be a good idea of doing so; I would freak out if I've been told that I'm about to die very soon!

But… there's one thing I don't quite understand though. Why do they want Miku dead this badly?

(Correlation)

'So, are you full?' Luka gently asked Miku after she finished her lunch. A discount noodle shop somewhere around the corporation building wasn't a pretty one, but it will do from attracting any unwanted attention. 'That's your third bowl, I'm surprised that you can eat that much.'

'Yes.' Miku nodded back at Luka after she wiped her mouth with a tissue. She found herself a bit teary eyed after she finished her lunch; while 'Uncle' Leon transported her to China from America, she had been surviving on emergency rations and nothing else. 'Thanks for the meal.'

'Is there something wrong?' Luka noticed a tear streaming out of her right eye after she sipped the last drop of her tea.

'No, it's nothing.'

'哇，这小姐也蛮会吃的。(Wow, she sure has an appetite.)' The waiter stopped by Luka's table with a notepad on his hand. Obviously, his was reminding Luka to get the bill money ready.

'她好几天没吃东西了。 (She hasn't eaten a decent meal recently.' Luka happily replied, meanwhile reaching her hand into her purse. '这餐值多少？ (How much for this meal?)'

After paying for the meal, the waiter then hurried off to serve other hungry customers yelling rather angrily for his attention. Luka on the other hand, wasn't too enthusiastic about getting back to the corporation just yet… not until she managed to get over what they have tried to do to Miku after they've reached the building for the first time. 'Miku dear?'

'Yes?'

'Do you like shopping? Or, do you want some snacks at some other place?' Luka tried to sound convincing, but Miku didn't show much of a response she had anticipated.

'What's shopping?' Miku tilted her head slightly with curiosity; this was the first she heard the term 'shopping'.

(Luka: Well, she is a few days old.) 'You're gonna enjoy it; come with me!'

(Flashback)

'_Eeyaa! Get away from me!'_

'_Come back here!'_

_Miku? 'Hey, what's going on?'_

'_That darn girl, she got away from us again! I'll cuff her real good this time!' *clatter clatter*_

'_Luka-san, help!'_

'_Whoa hold up, animal shackles - What are you, out of your mind or something?'_

'_I don't care; she's done disrespecting me and I'll teach her a lesson *thud* Hey, what do you think you're doing?'_

'_MIKU, RUN!'_


	4. File 3

File #3 Separation

Miku POV

At first, I thought Luka promised me to go shopping soon… But, she hasn't explained what is shopping to me… just yet. What we did in the busy street was to look around, visit stores, and occasionally buy something that Luka wants or likes. If this is what shopping is all about, I don't think I'd want to do that here.

'Come on Miku, buy something you like,' It's not that I disliked shopping, but I couldn't find anything interesting for sale here. 'I'm done with my shopping, and you haven't bought a thing!'

'Thank you Luka-san, but… I can't find anything that I like.'

'Oh… don't worry, I know just the place; just follow tight.'

(A few minutes later)

Wait a minute, A… jewelry store?

'Welcome!' One of the store employees approached Luka so that she could greet her. 'A lady like you certainly needs something 'shiny' to wear, don't you agree?

'True, true… but I think it's best for you to say that to the little mistress instead.'

'I see. Well, you certainly look charming for a 'little mistress'; does all the boys in the school like you?'

I couldn't understand what Luka was talking about with the employee, but I managed to figure the first part correct… 'Uh… thank you?'

'I'll take that as a yes then…' For some reason, I don't think they (Luka included) are being nice to me… 'So, how about I'll make you even prettier?'

'Sure, do that for me.' Luka said, and started walking away.

'Where are you going?'

'I err… I need to go around the back of the shop. Sometimes even girls need to do their own things by themselves.'

(Correlation)

'Don't worry, miss.I'll take good care of you!' The employee felt slightly irritated as she watched Luka mixing into the busy crowd, leaving her to babysit Miku. 'So, are you ready to go inside?'

'Huh?' Clearly Miku wasn't paying attention to her after she realized Luka isn't going to come out soon. 'What is it?'

'Shall we enter the shop…?'

'Oh… ok.' Without any further delay, the employee hastily introduced her into the shop by opening one of the double-glass doors for her to enter.

Coincidentally, there was another customer that was coming out of the shop using the other door; she looked quite normal to Miku, except her apparels only sported a strap-on bra, a pair of shorts with a leather belt and a black, oversized jacket to cover most of her body.

While Miku was about to go inside, the girl slowly walked past her as she left the store, whispering to Miku's ear before she left. 'You're in the Kill Zone now; leave while you can.'

Startled, Miku didn't expect anyone else to talk to her. As soon as the words went into her ear, she felt a shiver running down through her back, telling her that she really does mean what she said.

'What's a kill zone anyway?' She whispered out of curiousity. 'Ah well, she may have gotten the wrong person.'


	5. File 4

Writer's note: Yikes, sorry for not updating! There was so much college assignments to do, I barely had the time to write...

But anyway, here's one chapter up. Enjoy!

* * *

File #4 Ambushed!

'_Target sighted, contract has entered into a jewelry store next to a cybercafé in the northern district. All units… stay alert and take your positions before my call.'_

Miku POV

(Sigh) Again, there's nothing too interesting inside this shop… Besides all the gold, diamond chains, necklace and rings being displayed, nothing really caught my attention for long. I did stop to look at a few things, but I would never want Luka to buy these for me because of their ridiculous price.

'So, have you found anything fancying your taste?' The store employee kept convincing me to buy at least something… but, I can't really tell her that I have no money on me, or can I?

'No, not yet…'

'Don't worry, we have more exotic jewelry than it is at display; usually, we don't invite customers to the "back door"…' She then pointed her finger towards a shabby door besides the storeroom. 'But for a young, beautiful princess like you, I'll see if I can make you an exception.'

'Okay.'

And so the store employee left and consulted the cashier at the corner. The store was unusually empty at the moment, because when I entered a minute ago, I still remember that there were at least a dozen of people shopping here.

For now, what I can only do now is to wait. Hopefully, Luka will come back and find me so that we can go home together and meet Kaito-san again.

Luka POV

'So there were inside men within our corporation building after all?' I was afraid of that discovery. Although, I was expecting this kind of answer after I saw how the 'fake' corporation muscle used aggressive means to capture Miku.

'_Yes, and I can tell that they're not alone either. We haven't tracked down their IDs yet, but sources confirmed that they are associated with a team of trackers whom were also hired to capture Miku…'_

'So what should we do now?'

'_I'm not too sure. One thing in my mind right now is to get Miku out of here ASAP…'_

'Okay then… should we go back now or what?' I was hoping for Kaito to say yes; I thought Miku would be safe if I bring her out of the corporation building, but I was terribly wrong.

'_No, don't do that yet; I'll make sure the building is clean before anybody tries to leak out information from the corporation or something else... until then, I'm asking you to make sure Miku stays in a safe place… I'm counting on you on this Luka, sorry… but make sure she's safe; don't screw this one up on me…!'_

'I won't Kaito, I won't…' This is some situation I've gotten everyone into…

Miku POV

While I was able to find a good spot to sit down in the waiting room, I found myself nearly dozing off from time to time waiting for the store employee to come back. I did try to stay awake, but boredom got the better of me.

I decided that I should go and explore that shabby door on my own rather than waiting… I hope she doesn't mind though.

Seeing the store being unusually empty (except for cashiers) and quiet, I couldn't help but to shudder for a second before I entered. The room was dark; after I found the light switch, the light bulb flickered on, revealing the store employee lying on the floor… dead? (*gasp*)

*gunshot* (Screaming voice) Yikes! What was that?

'_ALRIGHT NOW, LEAVE THE PANIC BUTTON ALONE OR I'LL F***ING BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!' _Who, who was that? I thought the store was empty before I came in? _'NOW HAND THE GOODS OVER. COMEON! COME ON!'_

'Pst.' Another voice came from a corner; this time, it was a calm and familiar voice I was hoping for.

'Lu… Luka-san?' I called out for her, hoping to see her come out and fetch me.

'This way… hurry, and quietly…' The door towards my left opened itself, and I quickly followed Luka out of that door. However, neither Luka nor anybody else was here when I came out of the jewelry store. While I was turning around to get back inside, someone suddenly caught my arms from behind.

'Don't move.' It was a girl's voice, I thought. Before I was able to do anything, she covered my mouth with a cloth and… everything felt boring again.

'Sleep tight now…'

'Okay… oyasumi.' Zzz…

_Phew, close one. Alright, it's time to get you to bed… gosh, you're real heavy for a seventeen… and since when did you visit a barber?_

'_*ksh* Codename Kuro, why are you late with your status report?'_

'_*ksh* This is Kuro reporting in, AO (Area of Operation) is currently under an unexpected robbery attack; requesting further instructions, over.'_

'_A robbery attack eh? *ksh* call in all units, situation is a total bust… all units are to be recalled back to base for regroup and planning. ETA for all agents is until 1800 hours. Over and out.'_


	6. File 5

File #5 The Black Rock Shooter

(Correlation, 1 hour later…)

After a full hour of intense investigation, the search proved fruitless for the tracking squad; it was official that Miku 'vanished' from the scene without leaving any evidence about who or what might have kidnapped her.

Kaito nearly lost his nerve as he received the reports from the tracking squad.

'Idiots! Can't they do nothing better than sitting around waiting for their next paycheck?' He slammed the report sheet onto a table, causing his ice-cream to nearly fall off the edge. 'Tell them they're all fired.'

'Hey, you can't just sack people like that!' Luka was able to keep her emotions in after hearing that Miku is kidnapped, but Kaito's abrupt behavior was the only solid reason for Luka to raise her voice against him. 'I was the one who's responsible of Miku getting kidnapped, should I be fired as well?'

'No, you're far more useful for me; I couldn't possible fire you now can I?'

'Can you? CAN you?' It was Luka's turn to lose it this time. 'Okay. So here we are now, witnessing Shion Kaito, CEO of Crypton incorporated firing his personnel all because we can't find his precious toy?'

'MIKU IS NOT A TOY!' Before Kaito knew it, he shouted against his most trusted partner.

But now, he felt weaker than before. After a brief moment of silence, Kaito's legs forced him to slowly sit back down onto a chair, and felt despaired as he stared at the table, not knowing what to do. 'Damn it.'

Luka on the other hand was stunned after she got shouted at (in fact, she rarely gets shouted at). But nevertheless, she recovered quickly so that she could comfort Kaito as a form of apology.

'Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be safe… no, make it certain that she'll be safe; we'll do our best to locate Miku, and get her back in perfect shape, okay?'

'O… okay…' Kaito nearly choked himself when he noticed something wet coming out of his eyes; he tried his best to hide it, but Luka knew him far too well. Having worked with him for a long time, she always understood exactly why he is being this sensitive towards Miku.

(Meanwhile, somewhere in the outskirts of Beijing…)

Miku POV

_Why…?_

_How could you do something like this to me…?_

_You wanted me by your side… but not my heart?_

_You do understand that I have feelings for you too?_

_If I am so important to you, then prove it._

_Farewell, my darling…_

*Gasp?*

Oh… it was only a dream. But, where did those lines came from…?

And more importantly, where am I…? This isn't Kaito's home!

'So, you finally woke up.' The girlish voice called to me as I was trying to get up from the sofa. 'You sure took your sweet time huh?'

'Wait, who are you exactly?' Although I can tell that she's in the same room, but the room was too dark for me to see properly. 'And where am I?'

'You're the in the middle of nowhere… oh and, this will help you see better.' After hearing a click from the corner, the room began to flicker slowly. Soon, everything was bright enough for me to see properly; in the corner where the sound came from, was the girl that I saw earlier at the jewelry store. 'What?'

'What what?' I asked.

'You're staring at me; what's that for?'

'You… you look a lot like me.' I admitted. In fact, she could dress just like me if she wanted. But she had an eye-patch over her left eye, and her hair was as black as her right eye.

'Humph.' Obviously, she's not too happy about my comment. What did I said wrong? 'Don't compare me with yourself. The person I knew a long time ago is already gone.'

'Who?'

'Whatever it is, it's not you.' After that, she stormed to her nearest table and brought out something from the drawer. The thing she brought was pointing at me, which I quickly recognized it as a… pistol?

'Eek!'

'You're a phony, Miku.' Oh no, I don't want to be shot just like in the movies; people cannot live after being shot at! *gunshot*

'AAAAH!'

…

Wait… I'm still alive?

But, she shot me, did she…?

'Huh.' The girl then lowered her smoking pistol towards the ground, appearing disappointed. 'Don't get the wrong idea. Something… distracted me. Maybe your screaming got to me or something.'

'Wait, Wait!' I tried talking to her one more time, being VERY careful not to make her shoot me again. 'What do you mean I'm a phony? And, how did you know my name?'

'You, don't know?' The girl then looked confused after I asked her a question. 'Ah figures… I can kinda understand what you're going through… but that's not going to help you to run away from the Agency.'


	7. File 6

Writer's notes: Mmmm… yeah. Wish I had the OVA, that would be so awesome. :(

Of course, do be noted that according to research.. here's what I found: /character/19706/Mato_Kuroi

Right, guess I should do what we should do as a writer…

Kuroi Mato, a.k.a. Black Rock Shooter is not a character created by me. Character, and original concept is by Huke. Also, song is by the ever so awesome ryo.

Right, now that I clear things up, off to the story!

(One more thing, I'm not advertising the website as for the link above; I'm using it as a reference. Hope I'm clearing enough things up!)

* * *

File #6 The Agency

Miku POV

*Rough door -knocking* 'Kuro, are you in there?'

'Speak of the devil…' The girl whispered to herself while quietly approaching the door with the gun still in her hand. 'Quick, hide!'

I started searching for a suitable hiding spot just as she told as soon as she reached the door. After choosing a suitable spot underneath the room's largest sofa, I quickly squeezed my body through the mild opening despite the difficulty of breathing through dusty air.

'_Don't make me knock this door down!'_

*Door opened* _'Can't a girl have something you boys called 'privacy'? I was in a toilet for__ God__'s sake, and the next thing I know a guy from the agency came here, trying to batter my door down for no good reason!Rock_

'_Well I have my reasons, do you mind if I come in__? This is important.'_

'_What if I say no?'_

'_Direct orders from CP, we-need-to-talk.' *footsteps**thud* _

'Mmmph-'

'_Mi__ght as well make myself a guest… gosh, this sofa sure is old; even the springs make weird noises.__'_

'_You know, I could have shot you __the next time you come in without my permission, or making witty remarks about the furnitures in my room… or both. Anyway,__ now that you mentioned CP, what's going on up there huh?'_

'_We received surveillance evidence that you've escorted a civilian into your room, which coincidentally resembled closely to our contract target. If you have captured her, why didn't you send her directly to the outpost?'_

'_What person… Oh, did you mean Mato? She was my friend who was living nearby; I invited her __to my home for tea this evening. She's in the city buying-__'_

'_Don't__ take me as a dumb fxxx__, b****. Wasn't your name Mato?'_

(Silence) _'Thought so.' _

_*Tsk*_

'Cough cough…' Ugh, I can't stand it anymore; why do I have to hide from this person?

'What… the…?' I know it may feel awkward seeing a person climbing out of a sofa… but hey, even I have to breathe you know! 'Aren't you…'

*Gunshot* 'AAAH!'

'Ack!' Both of us screamed at the same time when the girl fired the gun again. It wasn't me who was shot, but I think the man sitting on the sofa is. 'That was my right hand you just shot; do you know how much this costs! *Gunshot* ARGH!'

'What'cha waiting for? Get out of there, now!_' _Before I knew what was happening, she gave the man a hard kick towards his chest, causing the sofa to fall backwards, toppling him over. While I was about to get back up, then girl grabbed my arm and dragged me along with her.

'Wait, what are you doing?'

'It's the Agency; everyone is coming after you, don't you know that?' Honestly, I don't. But then again, I don't like how she said the 'coming after me' part; what did I do wrong to make them so angry?

Even though the man back in the girl's room was shouting, she didn't care; all she did was to drag me all the way through a long corridor, and then threw me into one of the elevators as soon as it arrived after she called it.

'You know, you weren't being very nice back there.' Of course, it's rude to throw people into elevators; it really hurts having your head crashing the steel wall. 'At least try to slow down.'

'Oh, sorry. Did I hurt you, O' mistress?' Although that wasn't the exact answer I wanted from her, her voice sounded weird compared to the conversation she had with the man minutes ago. 'Maybe we should walk like ladies, and let them fire at us like we're shooting targets?'

'That's not what I meant; you could have at least try not to throw me into an elevator like that.'

'Well, I can't help it. Elevators are like that; people get tossed around, squished, bullied, killed and sometimes even get raped in them. What part of the word 'elevator' do you not understand?'

There was a moment of silence after she finished saying how much she despised elevators. I can't think of anything to say to her for now… however, something came across my mind when the elevator is a few floors away from the car park.

'Hey, what should I call you… Mato or something like that?'

'… That was my name. Make sure you hear that 'was' word.'

'Okay, so what should I call you then?'

She sighed after I asked her the same question again. 'You sure know how to talk the talk huh?' I didn't really like how she glared at me using her right eye, but I guess that should be the reason why she hated people staring at her. 'Alright, I'll let you use that name… Mato, Just call me Mato, and never call me by my full name... not that you'll know my full name sooner or later anyway.' W... what? What is she talking about? 'I hate it when people refer each other using their full names; it's such a hassle in the first place.'

'Mato… understood.'

'Come on, there's no time standing around!' She was the first one to get out from the elevator as soon as it reached Basement 1. After I followed Mato to a dark corner behind the garbage disposal, she was removing a thick piece of clothe off a motorcycle which I believed was hers.

'Where are you going?'

'I don't know, back to uptown I think. Have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?' Mato asked me after she got seated properly and kick-started the motorcycle.

'No?' Even if I wanted to, I don't like the sound of riding Mato's motorcycle, especially how loud its engine is after Mato revved her motorcycle up.

'Get on my back then; trust me, this is going to be a very rough ride.'


	8. File 7

File #7 Who is Hatsune Miku?

Writer's note: Minor edit to some errors. Sorry!

Writer's note (part 2) : Again, another edit to fix out several errors in the story. Credits goes to kagamine miku for pointing that out. Thank you!

* * *

(Correlation, SPEECH ONLY)

'I apologize, my dear friend. I should have trusted you about codename Kuro…'

'I couldn't blame you sir. Besides, you can't really trust anybody too much when it comes to decide which one of us is the traitor and which one is not.'

'You got a point there… but then again, if I did trust you earlier before the operation, this wouldn't have happened and the target could have been eliminated without wasting our precious time.'

'Apparently it seems so, sir.'

'And it's all down to you agent Eagle. You could have killed Mato without breaking a single sweat and then capture CV-01, couldn't you?'

'Guess your military training didn't help you out this time. Too bad you retired far too early; it appears that your skills have rusted tremendously.'

'_Shut up! I could've got her before she shot my knee. Something pushed me from below, I swear!'_

'That excuse doesn't cover your failure there, agent Eagle. I'm afraid you have failed your mission and… if I recall correctly according to his code of honor, failure is not an option. Am I right?'

'Precisely sir.'

'Well, if that's the case… I believe you may treat him as 'obsolete'.'

'_W-wait, what are you-' _*gunshot*

'So… what exactly should we do now?'

'There's still plenty time left before Codename Kuro can reach uptown… why don't I suggest deploying our aerial squads to search the highway around the Beijing slums? They couldn't have gotten too far.'

'Right, let's do that immediately then; we can't risk letting CV-01 escape...'

* * *

Mato POV

I just, don't understand.

I clearly remembered what happened a year ago.

Sure, maybe she is a phony, but something tells me that she's not; in other words, she's still the Miku that I knew… only, she's a whole lot more naïve than I originally thought.

CV-01. Codename Vocaloid, model 01. The ultimate end product of the most recent research, Project VOCALOID. I can't believe it… Her name is Hatsune Miku… originally.

'Hey… Mato.' Miku whispered her tender voice into my ears while I was focusing on driving away from my apartment as fast as I could. 'Is it me, or am I getting sleepier again?'

There's 10 minutes left before midnight. Well duh, the only sleep she got was the moment after I gave her sleeping gas back at the jewelry store. But that sleep only lasted for about an hour and… I'm not surprised that she's complaining now.

'All right, I'll find a hotel or something; hang on.' An abandoned motel… perfect. We can rest here for the night and continue as soon as dawn arrives.

(Later)

Getting a room wasn't too hard; I'll just have to bust down a door and make ourselves home. Although. We (*koff* as in, 'I') will have to clean the place up a little before we can settle in.

Fortunately there was an adequate supply of fresh water left within the building. As soon as I got the water pump working, she wanted a short bath before she goes to sleep…

Who would want to take a bath at this sort of time? I'm sure as heck that I don't, especially when we're being tracked by an organization full of maniacal bounty hunters.

'Luka-san said that I'll need to bath at least once a day to make sure I stay beautiful.' She briefly explained her needs to me after she went into the bathroom. Gee, now she has a beauty mentor now? 'I know this sounds rude but… could you get me some new clothes?'

Great, now I'm her make-shift servant. JUST, great. 'All right, I'll see if I can find something.' Meeting the demands of my new 'princess' is one thing, but leaving her alone in a deserted motel is a completely different thing; who knows, maybe the Agency guys will swoop right in and capture her while I'm doing some clothes scavenging… I had to constantly remind myself not to wander off too far so that the worst will not happen.

A T-shirt and some jeans should do… does my size fit her as well?

(Meanwhile)

Miku POV

_You're a phony, Miku._

I'm a phony?

I don't understand why she called me a phony, but I'm not really bothered that much anyway…

That aside, I felt that something is quite different about Mato-san… It's like both of us shared something, or maybe a lot of things in common.

But, why?

Why does it sound like she hates me?

*Door knock* _'Room service!'_

'Coming!' That was Mato's voice. I can't really repay her for bringing me new clothes to wear after I finished bathing myself, not now at least. Maybe I should ask Luka-san to buy her new clothes after we get home?

(5 minutes later)

Mato POV

A closed boutique store just around the corner was a good find… at least for Miku's dressing needs. She's very pleased with my choices after I've returned (Well, it was easy to tell her favorite color… sort of) and wore them with satisfaction. Canned goods and some packets of instant noodles were conveniently found in the kitchen's food storage back on ground floor, so dinner is no longer a concern for us…

'Hey… Mato,' Miku spoke to me while I was boiling the remaining fresh water for the noodles. 'Tell me something.'

'What?'

'Why didn't you shoot me? I mean, you could have killed me back in the apartment, but why didn't you do it?'

'…' For some reason, I can't answer her that. If I told her everything, she'll probably say that I'm lying or something. Besides, I don't think I actually wanted to tell her everything in the first place, even if she begs me to tell her.'It's just… okay I admit it, you do look like me.' 'Admit' wasn't a really good word when you're lying, but I'm glad she fell for it.

'So I was right!'

'Yeah, I guess so. Heh heh…' Fortunately she didn't bombard me with anymore questions about how both of us looked similar to each other. Noodles were ready by the time, and both of us finished it quietly for once after we had left my apartment.

Bed was the least concern for me when we're done eating. The bed can only fit one person on it, so it's really obvious who gets to sleep on the bed. After I chose the wall near Miku's bed as my spot… /blushes/ Ugh, do I really have to say it?

'Is that even necessary?' I watched her launching her body onto the surprisingly soft bed, causing her to leave a temporary imprint on it. 'The night's cold enough to make me shiver.'

'It's okay, I liked the cold.' Yeah. I guess you'll end up catching a cold or something.

'Whatever. Just don't do anything loud, or silly… or maybe both you hear me?'

'W-what? What are you talking about?'

'Never mind. Just pretend that I never said anything.' Sheesh, I wonder why I even bothered talking to her in the first place. Perhaps sleeping could help me stay quiet for the rest of the night.

Well, good night O' 'princess'. *exaggerated sigh*


	9. File 8

File #8 Who is Hatsune Miku? (Part 2)

Mato POV

(Flashback – Year 2012)

'_And now, Hatsune Miku!' *Loud cheering*_

_So that's Hatsune Miku huh… I used to love her tracks. I can't believe I'm doing this._

_Still, a ten million dollar reward for an easy, one-target hit is a contract no bounty hunters can possibly refuse; I can't let this opportunity of a lifetime slip away._

_Still… I can't. I just can't do this to her; after all the things she did to me… is this how I will repay her?_

'_Good evening everyone! How are you?' *Positive crowd response*_

_But, I've gotten this far… Why am I hesitating now?_

'_It's a fine day… to sing for everyone that came here today!'_

_Aim for her weak spot… wait for it… wait… (No, don't.)_

'_Are you ready?' *Stronger crowd response*_

_Almost there…! (Please, don't do it.)_

_*Musical cue*_

_*Nervous gulp* (Stop.)_

'_Mou ikiba ga nai wa. Kono koi no netsuryou – AHH~~~' *crowd cheer*_

_Now._

_*Gunshot*_

That was my sin… my sin of greed.

I chose cold, hard cash instead of priceless, everlasting friendship.

If only I trusted my instincts in the first place, I should have never pulled the trigger.

The ten million dollar reward was a lie; the contractor disappeared without a trace, leaving me with nothing but the blame of the death of a famous singer on my hands.

When I realized this, it was too late.

Too late…

'Mato-san?'

'Huh!' While I was expecting someone to give us a morning call, I didn't expect that person was Miku. 'Oh, it's just you.'

'A-are you feeling ok?' She asked me even though she was shocked that I nearly pulled the gun's trigger on her face. After a short while, Miku bravely touched my forehead with her palm even though I forgot to lower my weapon. 'You look sick.'

'I uh, couldn't get much sleep lately… You should sleep more, don't worry about me.'

'Alright…' Well that was easy. But then again, it's true that I haven't been able to sleep properly lately. Besides, I can't remember when I slept on a proper bed for the last time.

Miku slowly climbed back onto the only bed available inside the room and fell asleep rather quickly. Looking at her like this, I can't help but to get this sort of weird feeling going through just by looking at her; seeing how she slept peacefully on the bed, I can't help but to reminiscence about the old days where we used to be together.

Used to…

Miku POV

(Next morning)

I had that weird dream again; the weird dream about me talking about things that I'm not familiar of. This time, I managed to get a few words memorized such as 'sensou' (Battlefield) and 'asymptote'... none of these words make sense to me, but I'll keep them in mind for later.

Mato wasn't going easy on me either. As soon as we woke up, we departed hastily in order to avoid being spotted by the Agency (or whatever that is). Just like she said, there were helicopters patrolling across the desolate city, searching for us maybe. She also mentioned that they're hunting 'something else besides me'.

'You're not their only target Miku; don't get too proud of it.' Mato said. 'I'm only keeping you safe from them; as soon as I bring you back home, you'll never see me again.'

'Why?' I asked her back. Why couldn't I see her again, now that we've became friends?

'Uh... let's say I have my own things to do besides protecting you.' No matter how I talked to her, Mato no longer answered me afterwards.

(Later that afternoon)

I guess protecting a person like me is a tough job after all; Mato had to stop her motorcycle at a gas station in order to get it refueled before we continue our way back to the city. I was told to bring some food from the station, but I don't even know where to start...

In the end, Mato had to do all the work. Blame Luka for not teaching me how to shop properly!

'Man, what are you, spoon-fed?' Mato angrily stuffed the remaining food supplies into her backpack. 'You can't tell whether the food is past expiry date or not!'

'...Sorry.' That was the only thing I say at this moment.

'That's... that's okay, I'm not angry with you or anything. I'd appreciate it if you start learning... right here, right now.' She then went back inside and brought me a dusty old can. 'Look around the labels on the can; you should be able to find something.'

I did find something on it. In fact, there were a lot of things written on it too; ingredients, nutritional info, company address, brand logo, but no date...

Until I looked at the bottom of the can. 'Uh, Expiry date is 13.4.2008.'

'There you go, that's the expiry date.'

'But wait, what is the date for today?'

There was a brief moment of silence between us. 'Oh my god...'

*Thunder strike*

(Correlation)

Kaito POV

*beep* 'Incoming transmission.'

'Connect.'

'_Hey, hey, is this working? Meiko, you better have done this correctly!'_

'_Yeah I did – W-whoa! *thud*'_

'_Careful of the wires, dang it. Hey boss, you there?'_

'The entire time, Akaito.' I had to suppress a sigh so that I wouldn't tick him off. 'So, any news from the border patrols?'

'Nothing yet, but we're picking up some rather suspicious ground activities lingering around the Beijing slums...'

'Can you confirm Miku's GPS location?'

'No can do.' Well, there goes my last hope. 'The signal just won't connect properly; even if it does, the position shifts very irregularly... we can't get a lock on to her coordinates.'

'Well, keep doing the scan until you found her. Thanks for the help.'

'I'll try my best too. Later.'

'Disconnect.'

Something... is terribly amiss.

No one could have noticed the GPS tracking chip I've implanted onto Miku's uniform... even if they knew it, jamming its function is quite difficult for most modern day kidnappers... unless we're facing someone who is far more tech-savvy than we normally thought.

The storm is coming; I hope you're able to find a place to hide, Miku. Meanwhile, I can only pray that you're safe and sound...


	10. File 9

File #9 Nightmare

* * *

(Correlation)

(SPEECH ONLY)

'Incoming call.'

'Connect.'

'Password?'

'Huh? It's a call from HQ? *ahem* Vo-ca-loid.'

'Authenticated. Connecting… *beep*'

'Hello?'

'CEO Shion Kaito.'

'Ah, Counsellor. It's not normal for you to make phone calls to corporation personnels now is it?'

'Ha-ha, very funny… the funniest part is, I was waiting for you to arrive to the airport this morning with CV-01 walking by your side. I am certainly displeased to find that you're not as punctual as your personal records stated.'

'Ugh…'

'What's wrong? Is your precious toy not behaving by himself?'

'LISTEN! *Slams a table angrily* Miku is not a toy; she is the key that shall bring Crypton incorporated… no, the entire world to the next generation we called 'the future'. I have spent nearly all of my trust funds to…'

'We don't give a dime to what or how you have contributed to the project you started on your own, with sincere help from your brother nonetheless. Do be reminded that your project was approved on 'His' obligations and interests, not the originality and potential results of your little toy.'

'Let me repeat a few things about myself, as well as Miku, Counsellor. First of all, Hatsune Miku is not a toy, or any names you can think of… I demand that everyone should call her a 'human' and should be treated as one. Second, I don't care who or what approved my project, but I can assure you that the results will take the world before anyone of you can notice!'

'Oh? Is that a challenge I'm picking up from you?'

'Huh. Well, personally I do not wish to continue this conversation anymore.'

'As you wish. Disconnect.'

_Argh, that bastard! *Tosses a glass onto the ground, which promptly shatters on impact* _

_Miku… where are you now? The storm doesn't look good, I hope someone is with you…_

* * *

(Meanwhile)

*Thunder strike*

Mato POV

I sure am glad that no one owns this gas station anymore; even if there is one, I hope they don't mind about us using this place for shelter. A small lounge room hidden behind the cashier's counter was a good place for the both of us to rest in, but there isn't electricity or water in this place… since we're staying here until the rain ends, I don't think that's a big problem for now.

After I've finished securing the perimeter, the thunderstorm finally arrived and it began pouring heavily out there. Nevertheless, I couldn't help but to check on Miku's condition very often.

Sure, the first thunder caught me on surprise after I swore (Coincidence?), but that's an entirely different story for her; while I was able to recover quickly, Miku was running around rampantly, screaming her lungs out. Chasing her down was a difficult thing to do, especially when she refused to stop.

Now I'll have to worry about whether she's okay after I knocked her unconscious out of desperation. Or, I could worry whether her lungs are still intact after she ran around, shouting crazily into thin air.

I swore her screaming must have done a good number to my ears. Besides my ringing ears, my head is still aching badly for some odd reason.

Aw, screw that. More importantly, what caused Miku to go berserk like that? I mean, sure... we all get occasionally startled by a sudden thunder strike, but with her reacting like that was just... over-reacting.

She's in calm sleep for now... that's what I think; only Hell will know when she's gonna snap again.

* * *

Miku POV

(Soft thunder)

*Gasp*

It was that horrible noise again.

Whenever I hear that noise, my body would ache very badly.

It aches so much; I wanted to scream as loud as I can.

*Thunder*

...!

*coughing*

Only... if I had the strength left to make even a noise...

'_Miku?'_

'Ka... Kai... to...' Whenever I'm hurt, scared, or alone, it will always be you. My prince clad in a coat of handsome white and blue, soothing my soul with those sparkling, aquamarine eyes...

If only you would arrive with a silver horse, my dream would be complete. 'Kai... to...'

'Don't worry... I'm here... Nothing is going to scare you anymore... Don't be afraid...' I felt Kaito hugging me tightly into her chest. Ah, the sweet smell of strawberry and vanilla... the warmth of your heart... your smooth, tender hands...

'Are you feeling better?' Oh no, don't let me go. 'Just relax... and get some sleep... you're going to get well soon, I promise.'

'Kai... to... kun... *koff*' Please, hold me a bit longer... n-no, don't let go of me... hug me forever... I just want you... to...'

Love me.

*Loud thunder*

'*Scream*'

'AH! MIKU! WHAT'S WRONG!'

'NO! IT HURTS! IT HURTS SO MUCH! NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!'

'Miku! It's me! Kaito!'

'STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY!'

'CALM-DOWN! Nothing's going to get you, nothing's here to scare you!'

*Loud thunder*

'IEE-YAH!'

'A-ARGH! MY HEAD! MIKU! STOP! STOP!'

*Static*

.

.  
.

(END REPLAY)

The world… is gone…

I'm alone…

The once beautiful blue sky, it shattered into darkness. The clouds disperse, the sun and moon fades away, and my angel watched me as my body fell into a whirlpool.

Deeper and deeper I go, colors were drained into black and white. My angel disappears, and my body is shattered.

'Defunct system, activate.'

Goodbye, my angel. I hope I can see you again, if I can.

* * *

Mato POV

How long has it been since began raining?

One thing I really hate about rain is that when it starts, it really doesn't stop anytime time soon. The longest rain I've saw was the one that nearly flooded my hometown...

Checking with my faulty handphone, I noticed that the rain lasted for about 30 minutes. Nothing too special about it… but since this is a thunderstorm, I guess it pretty much stood out from most of the conventional rains in this region.

Miku is still sleeping on a couch just as I remembered before I fell asleep. Seeing that her body hadn't moved an inch, I couldn't help but to get a bad feeling that something is terribly wrong about her.

When I moved closer to her, I placed my hand around her neck only to feel that her pulse is somewhat weaker than a normal person. Bad omen number 1.

'Miku…' I decided that I should wake her up instead of relying on false diagnosis. 'Hey, wake up.'

No response. Bad omen number 2. Mustering my courage to go into further measures, I decided that I should check her eyes instead.

No irises.

Miku is unconscious.

'Hey! Don't scare me like that, this isn't funny; WAKE UP!'

Oh, crap. Don't tell me that I've hit her a bit too hard…?


	11. File 10

File #10 Merciless Storm

Writer's note: Yikes, no views since last chapter… what did I do wrong? TT_TT

* * *

(Correlation)

'Dang it, just how long this thunderstorm is going to last?' Akaito 's impatience finally got the better of him after they have waited about half an hour for the heavy rain to stop. 'This isn't in the weather forecasting this morning!'

'Aw, don't blame them; maybe they screwed up again!' Meiko tried comforting Akaito, although she knew it's not going to be of any use. 'I mean, the wind direction is shifting all the time on the radar; maybe the thunderstorm decided to come towards China instead of some other country?'

'God knows.' Finally, Akaito decided that he should sit down onto the couch so that he may calm himself down, at least a little. _This sucks. _He thought. _And I was about to put the finishing touch on the apology letter I've been writing for hours, nii-san had to drag me out of the office and placed me in a cruddy guard station out in the slums. Authority abusing for the win!_

'Sxxx, we didn't even close the blast gates on our way back inside...' Akaito quickly got up when he remembered that he was supposed to close the gates before getting inside the guard station to avoid the thunderstorm. Problem is… he forgot.

'Don't worry... nothing is going come near this place during a thunderstorm.'

'Let's hope so...' Even though Akaito disliked rainy weather, Meiko thought that this rain might just help to cool things down quite a bit. It rarely rained in these areas… naturally speaking. Back in the town, only artificial rain is made when the temperature inside the main city is a tad too hot for the citizens. Thunderstorms are an even rarer sight apart from the usual, blazing heat in the slums.

She pressed herself onto the windows to see if there is anything amidst the rain. Soon, Meiku quickly pushed the window away from her when she saw something flash through the blurry road.

'Oh my gosh!'

'Huh-What?' Akaito came stumbling towards Meiko's side after she yelped out of the blue. 'What is it?'

'N-nothing. That was just a bird?' Akaito couldn't bring himself to believe that it was just a bird that flew past the window. Virtually, no birds ever flew to this region in the first place because of the unforgiving sun… in this case, a powerful thunderstorm.

* * *

(Mato POV)

Oh man, why is this happening to me?

I swore that I would never ride again in a heavy thunderstorm. But here I am, speeding like a madman on a highway, trying to get an unconscious girl to the nearest hospital!

I had to tie Miku really tight with me to make sure that she doesn't fall off when I'm speeding at 140kmph... 160? I don't know, the speedometer's not working. But whatever it is, I'm damn sure that I'm going really, really fast.

I'm glad that this highway doesn't do any sharp curves except for the one that leads to the general hospital! 

(Correlation) 

Akaito POV

*ksh* 'This is Shion Kaito calling for Shion Akaito, please respond!'

Ugh, and I was about to fall asleep from boredom... nii-san sure knows how to call me at these times!

'Meiko! Where are you?' I had to call out for her whenever we receive transmission from the headquarters. If I don't, she'd be really pissed about me for not calling her for briefings; trust me, things are not going to be pretty after that.

Luckily she got out of the basement room and joined me after patting off some dust on her. 'Sorry! I had nothing to do so I decided to clean up-'

'Never mind about that.' No time for her story telling though. Alright, whatcha got brother? 'This is Shion Akaito responding to my dear brother... what is it now?'

'Glad you can pick up and answer the transmission this time... our sensors are detecting a vehicle that is speeding frantically towards the central city using the western connecting bridge; Meiko, did you left the gates open again?'

'Uh... sort of.' I had to say, Meiko is quite brave admitting things like these directly to the boss without worry or stress. 'It was raining very hard before we had a chance to do so!'

'I see... did you see what it was when it went through the security checkpoint?'

'That's a negative.' It was my turn to step in and help; besides, Meiko doesn't touch the surveillance system terminal as often as I do. 'We had to turn them off so that the thunder doesn't get into them.' It might have been me, but I believe I heard Kaito's muffled swearing after I told him that.

'Okay then. Right now, just make sure you contact HQ as soon as you see something again outside the windows, you got this message clear?'

'Yeah I gotcha.' Heh, as if anything can get through a storm this thick, I doubt a single living thing can even last long out there.

'There's nothing that can go through this storm; Kaito's just over-reacting again, I guess.'

'You can say that again!'

But I wish what we believed was true; when I was about to leave the seat next to the SST, I picked up some rather irritating noise above the ceiling of this building. I'm sure Meiko heard that one loud and clear.

'...Helicopters?'

'Yup, they're rotor noises all right...' Technically, as long as a person is wearing a pair of specially designed headphones, their hearing capabilities greatly surpasses a normal person's limits. 'They're helicopters, and I think... they're definitely not civilian models; rotors can't be 'that' loud now, can it...? Unless...'

Oh... crap.

'Shion Akaito calling for HQ, please respond!' Failed to connect to server. Double crap.

'What do we do now...?' Meiko asked me quietly. From her voice, I could tell she's getting scared as the noise grew louder and louder. I had my own share of fright when searchlights penetrated the windows, blinding the both of us inside this building.

'DUCK!' And the next thing happened was gunshots, tons of it.


	12. File 11

File #11 SH-ark! 

Writer's note: Uh… sorry for not updating. I mean, it is depressing to see that no one is reading this after I've updated the story...

But never mind; a good ol' motivation poster and a song goes a long way!

* * *

(Correlation)

Things were going pretty good for Mato as she sped through the secondary intersection with Miku still being unconscious on her the last intersection in her current sector, Mato should be able to reach the hospital in at least 10 minutes.

'So far so good...' Mato whispered to herself as she concentrated not to swerve sideways while following the slippery highway. Even though the rain is stopping, she can't risk ignoring the fact that something is tracking Miku (and possibly herself) down.

Nevertheless, she was very lucky not to encounter anything that attempted to stop her from escorting Miku to the general hospital.

'No... please... don't...' Mato could hear Miku sleep-talking again; most of her self-conversations had been quite inaudible throughout the entire motorcycle trip (although she managed to catch a few words). 'It hurts...'

'Miku?'

As much as adreneline is pumping rapidly through her shivering body, Mato couldn't help but to experience a chill that runs down to her cold, sleepy back. Mato used to accept this as a predicament of danger, but that was a long, long time ago.

'Waa...' Out of all things Mato can think of, Miku regained consciousness and panicked after she found herself waking up on a speeding motorbike. Even though there were multiple belts that helped to keep them together, but one rash move from this moment could possibly throw Miku off the bike, potentially killing her.

'Darn it, sit tight and hold still!' Without much thought, Mato freed one of her hand from the handlebars and tried tightening the belt, hoping to stop Miku from recklessly moving her body around. It worked, but with Miku leaning on Mato's back this close, it didn't really help to make her feel more comfortable.

'Damn, my life sucks.' She then began swearing to herself as a method of self-comfort. 'I'm getting you to a hospital. Just try not to do anything dangerous!'

'…Okay…'

Time passed excruciatingly slow for Mato while last highway turn is just a mile away. After that turn, she'll be able to reach the hospital and get Miku checked-up, and possibly return her to her rightful home…

*Explosion*

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Luka POV

Thankfully, the pilot is skillful enough to land a helicopter on the hospital amidst a thunderstorm. It definitely isn't a good treat since it almost felt like we're on a roller coaster ride. Only… you risk being hit by a thunder at any moment. Whatever it is, I don't want to go through that ride again if I had the choice.

After we landed, both the pilot and I quickly went inside the hospital to shelter ourselves from the unforgiving storm. The hospital staff is kind enough to provide us shelter and comfort until the rain stops.

Eventually, I followed the pilot back upstairs as soon as the rain lightened up.

'How's the helicopter?'

'No good. The tail's been dented by the heavy wind; that thing isn't easy to fix with just bare hands, you know?'

'So in other words, the helicopter can't fly anymore?'

'You could say it that way ma'am.'

And I thought scouting out the slums using a helicopter was a good idea. Who would have known a storm this big would come by this time?

Still, I'm kinda worried about leaving Kaito alone back at the HQ building; he's not quite himself ever since Miku was kidnapped. Even after he went through a counseling session, his conditions didn't improve either; he couldn't even finish his favourite desert when he was dining in a fancy restaurant a few days ago.

As a matter of fact, he's been ordering plenty of spicy food instead of his usual favourites. It's definitely not like his usual character...

Kaito's going out of control again, I see... and I believe in order to prevent that from happening, the big boss assigned me to be his secretary just for this one solid reason; to make sure he doesn't go overboard one day sooner or later.

Even so, shouldn't he taking serious action instead of waiting for events to unfold?

*Explosion*

Huh?

*Humming noise*

'Helicopters… w-wait a minute, gunships? Military gunships flying above the highway?

* * *

Mato POV

Great, now how am I going to get to the hospital now? Without the third connecting bridge, getting to the hospital using the detour route is going to take another 20 minutes or something!

'Mato, look out!' *Explosion*

Grr… Agency SH-ark battlecopters... just how am I suppose to out-maneuver a top-class military gunship using a motorbike?

Unless…

'Miku, you better hold tight!'

'Wha?'

Hiding is probably the only option when it all comes down to this... here goes nothing!

'AHH! Slow down!'

* * *

Kaito POV

'What? Military gunships flying and attacking above the central city's highway?'

'It was no mistake; those are military version of SH-ark battlecopters! What are they doing here of all places?'

'I don't know. But those things are up to no good; I'll contact the big boss as soon as I can!'

Dang it... that must be it; those battlecopters are going after her! Whoever that's getting her through the highway, you'd better be bringing her to some place safe... if she gets hurt, I'll never forgive you...

'Incoming call.'

'Connect – What is it?'

'Whoa, first time hearing you getting pissed off just by receiving my call.'

'Yeah yeah, whatever. Make this quick, Miku's in danger!'

'*Mumbling* That's what I thought, the western security checkpoint has been attacked. Meiko and I are okay, but the helicopters have made it into the base FYI.'

'Well replying to your FYI, thanks for the update; that news was like, 3 months ago?'

'Well Sor-ry! Look who's the one who's not been receiving calls from his dear brother because of some faulty connection thingy?'

I quickly disconnected the phone without giving it any second thoughts. For now, I'll need to think about an idea to get rid of that helicopter while making sure that whatever that's transporting Miku through the highway stays safe...

'Connect to HQ.' I spoke to myself. My headphones immediately responded with a dial-note, which quickly followed with a voice-sensitive password prompt. 'This is an emergency!'

'Password?'

'Vo-ca-loid.'

'Access Denied.'

'...What the Hell?'

* * *

Miku POV

Mato sure is a reckless driver; using the concrete guard-rail as a ramp to jump off the highway. Anyway, we landed onto the ground beneath it and miraculously, both of us are okay… except that my butt hurts really bad.

'You okay?' Mato sounded like she's okay, but I don't she really is. 'Note to self, and yourself; never try to jump off a highway using a motorbike.'

'Where should we go now?' I remembered Mato mentioning about taking me to a hospital through the highway… but now that we're not on the highway anymore, how are we supposed to get to the hospital?

'First things first; we'll need to hide from these helicopters.' While she is trying to jumpstart the motorbike again, one of the helicopter's searchlights found us when it scanned the quiet, desolate streets. 'Oh, crap!'

The helicopter held still in the air for a moment, and then something shiny flew out from it. 'Miku, run!'

'Huh?' The shiny object whistled loudly in the air as Mato yanked me off the motorbike and ran. Before I knew exactly what is going on, the shining object eventually flew to the motorbike and exploded.

I wasn't able to hear anything after the explosion occurred… but one thing is for sure, I'm flying in the air…

Wee~~~


	13. Conclusion Report

Writer's note: Eek, it's been like, a week? Sorry for not updating!

* * *

Conclusion report

-

(Later that night...)

Kaito POV

Get a grip of yourself Kaito; this isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening...

Everything's going to be fine. She's going to be okay; Miku's a strong girl, she'll make it just like always... besides, even Dr. Leon and Dr. Lola is here. I'm sure they'll get her patched up...

*Beep*

Finally, the door to Miku's ward finally opened. As expected, Leon was the one who came out, and only he can tell me the truth.

'Did she...?' As I feared, Leon shook his head with grieved silence. 'No...' I just couldn't bring myself to believe that she's gone. I had to see it for myself; there's no way Miku can just leave me without saying a word.

'M-Miku?' My heart skipped a beat when I peeked into the room. I imagined that she is currently lying on a bed motionless, waiting for me to weep over her... but no, I'm glad Leon and Lola resorted into nano-machine treatment to get Miku healed.

Nevertheless, Miku is currently floating about in her containment unit... all healed up and scratch-less.

'Aw, Leon.' I sighed with relief after knowing that Leon is just horsing around with me. 'Please, don't scare me like that.' That laughing face wasn't getting onto Leon's face any second. In fact, his solemn, sorrowful face is still there. 'C'mon Leon, I know you're lying right?'

'I think you're the one that needs to stop lying to yourself, sir.' He said. 'It's best for you to go inside and see it clearly for yourself.'

That dreaded feeling poured back into me after I managed to sigh it out. As I marched towards Miku's containment unit, Lola was standing in front of the containment unit's console, staring at the interface for no apparent reason.

Until I had to look at what Lola was staring at.

File 'CV-01' not found_

'What... the...?'

'Her... system unit... is missing.' Lola then spoke to me when she noticed that I'm besides her. 'Im... impossible...'

'No...'

'Her... system unit... is...' While I was shocked at what the interface displayed to us, Lola fell down to her knees and became silent.

'We couldn't recover her system unit. There was no log proving that her system unit existed in the first place.' Leon is probably the most level-headed person in this dark, gloomy room. 'Without a system unit, she's virtually...' Leon gulped at the last word, and I clearly knew what he was trying to say.

'Enough, both of you.' It was finally my turn to speak, even though I didn't want to. 'I understand that you two have tried your best... you can leave now... didn't you hear me? Both of you... are dismissed from this room. Now walk out of this room, and get some rest... okay? I'll meet you again in a few days later.'

Leon and Lola left quietly after I gave them the permission to leave work early for this day. They seem to have understood what I meant, but a few minutes later, I could hear Lola crying bitterly from a distance.

But it didn't bother me at all.

I don't understand why, but... everything just doesn't make sense to me anymore.

I tried so hard to bring both of our distance closer to a zero.

But yet my efforts are separating us, further and further away.

Ah... we're now this close... but yet, we're so far away...

I... I'm sorry. I'm so... sorry... Miku...

What have I done wrong?

If only you can wake up and answer me... Miku... please... wake up... tell me... what have I done to deserve this?

Please... come back...

Miku...

*Door-knocking* 'Excuse me?'

'Come in.' It was a nurse that came into the ward; she has brought some medications, though I highly doubt these will help Miku to wake up from her sleep.

'Sir?' The nurse asked me before she left. 'It's past visiting hours... sorry sir, but I'm going to ask you to leave.'

...'Oh. Okay.'

I followed her out of the dark, gloomy ward after I took one last glance at Miku. At least I know that she's sleeping peacefully in a containment unit... but who knows, maybe she's having a nightmare that she can't wake up from. Or should I rephrase the sentence correctly, she doesn't want to wake up from her blissful dream, and come back to the world of nightmare I've created for her.

Heck, I'm not about to give up... just yet. 'Connect to Dr. Leon.'

'_Transmitting signal. Connected._ *static* Hello sir?'

'Dr. Leon, listen to this carefully. I will need you to keep this a secret to anybody else except for your wife, understand?'

'A-alright sir. But what is it anyway?'

'Go back to your hotel and pack up your stuff; we're going back to Japan soon.'

'This soon? Uh... okay then. But how on earth are we going to move Miku?'

'I'll take care of it. Make sure you're ready.'

'Y-yes sir!'

'Disconnect. Connect to HQ, Japan.'

'_Password?_'

'Vo-ca-loid.'

_To be continued...?_

* * *

(Back in the office...)

Oh, my, god. What have I done?

N-never mind. Luckily she'll return... somehow. But for now, let's move on... sorry Miku, I promise you'll come back as soon as possible...

At the next chapter, it will be Rin and Len's turn to shine; to be continued in chapter 2!


End file.
